


Haven

by Genista



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 00:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17632577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Genista/pseuds/Genista
Summary: Kokoro planned a little surprise for Mitsuru after days of work-related stress. Only things didn't go as planned.





	1. Chapter 1

Part One.

Business had been good that day. Kokoro sighed as she finally had time to take a break and sit down for a late lunch. She preferred eating at the back room of the shop, the temperature was always kept cool there as it also served as a storage for the various bundles of flowers kept in metal buckets. The cacophony of floral scents can easily overwhelm the inexperienced, but Kokoro who has lived almost her entire life surrounded by flowers was used to it.

She checked her phone for any messages but found her inbox empty. A bit disappointed, she unpacked her lunch-chicken katsu with shredded cabbage and carrots, but she hardly tasted it. Her mind was elsewhere, wondering how Mitsuru, her fiancé was doing. He had skipped lunch a few times before, and while she didn't want to sound like his mother, Kokoro couldn't help but worry.

He was her childhood sweetheart, at least on her part. Mitsuru had other girlfriends, never saw her more than just a kid sister who followed him around until he went away for college and they didn't see each other for almost three years. He'd denied this, of course, but Kokoro really didn't mind. What's important was she finally got the man of her dreams.

The past two weeks had been hard on him. Though Mitsuru had assured her that everything was going according to plan, the latest acquisition of his father's company was still yet to be finalized. It was a tense time at his work and on top of that, this was his final year in college.

Kokoro wished she could do more to help him, but she knew nothing about running a company as huge as his except what he has told her and what she has gleaned from various sources. It's such a far cry from the flower shop she ran, her small business felt more like a hobby that pays rather than work.

Mitsuru lets her keep all the savings from the shop. All hers to do as she wished. He would spoil her more if she would allow it. But she was oddly content with what she has, and couldn't ask for more.

Kokoro chewed her food pensively as she pondered on the things she could do for her fiancé, she knew the stress was taking its toll on him, and sooner or later fatigue will catch up. Despite what Mitsuru may think, he's only a man, not a god.

She was pleasantly startled out of her thoughts when her phone rang. The ringtone made her heart skip a beat.

"Hey." She greeted cheerfully. "I was just thinking about you."

"Oh, sweetheart..." Mitsuru almost groaned, then paused. "I'm glad I called...I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Are you okay?" Kokoro asked worriedly, she could hear the weariness in his voice, and the day was far from over.

"Just a rough morning."

"Anything I can do to help?" Kokoro asked as she packed away her lunch, her appetite totally gone.

"I want you here with me." His voice has gone husky, almost yearning, as if they haven't seen each other for months, instead of over breakfast that morning.

She can go to him, she had done it before, gave him head while she knelt under his office desk. God knows how they managed not to get caught. Mitsuru wasn't exactly subtle when he directed her how to touch and suck him. "I can leave the shop to—"

"No baby, forget what I said. I won't have time to be with you after this break." A pause, then an expletive rush of breath. "God, that was so hot." Mitsuru murmured, his voice full of memories. "It's making me ache just remembering how you looked under my desk."

"Mitsuru..."

"Baby don't use that voice, it's making the ache worse!" He complained.

That made her laugh, "How else am I to speak to you then?"

"Woman, you'll be in deep trouble when I get back home."

"Are you going to punish me?" She asked softly.

"God, Kokoro..." His voice told her that had she been beside him that very moment, there won't be much talking between them right now.

There was a heated pause, then the release of a long sigh. "Baby I've got to go...wish you're here."

"Me too." Kokoro even contemplated just leaving the shop despite what he'd said and go to him, but the thought of her presence disturbing him rather than helping made her hesitate.

"I'll try to come home early."

"Okay...I'll see you then. Oh, wait!" She gasped before he could end the call.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"Have you taken anything?"

Mitsuru released a startled breath, then said, "I'll have a sandwich later."

Kokoro bit her lip, not wanting to push him when he's already aggravated with work. "Okay...please take care of yourself."

"Baby, you don't have to worry so much...tell you what, I'll have that sandwich now, before the next meeting. Okay?"

"Yes." Her happy tone wasn't lost on him.

"That's more like it. See you soon, sweetheart."

"Love you too." Kokoro smiled, he rarely spoke those words, it's up to her to be more vocal.

-o-

Kokoro left the flower shop to her assistant and went home early.

In the next two hours after his call ended, she had formed a plan. It was a hasty one, but she's fairly confident she can pull it off. But she'll need time to prepare before Mitsuru gets back from work. Briefly, she wondered if he'll have the energy, he may want to sleep as soon as they had dinner.

Biting her lip, Kokoro stared at the box she'd pulled from the bottom drawer. This was something she had been saving for their anniversary, but tonight might be a good time to use it, if it will help ease some stress off her man.

Her cheeks blushed hotly as she picked up the black chiffon lingerie. Made from pure silk, trimmed with black lace, the material was sheer, light and dreamy against the skin. But the design—it was a cupless, crotchless matching babydoll set that opened at the front.

For a moment she wondered if she could go through with it. She's already this embarrassed and she wasn't even wearing that thing yet.

Hardening her resolve, she laid the flimsy article of clothing on the bed and went to the kitchen. Methodically she set her plans in motion.

When the table was set, and she had tidied up the apartment, Kokoro filled up the tub and took a bath. She hummed softly as she gently scrubbed her skin, examining her body with a critical eye. She knew without false vanity that she was blessed with a good figure, and it pleased her to keep herself in shape. It was as much for her as it was for him.

She had no other lovers besides Mitsuru. Something that her friends had disapproved of. They didn't like that she had 'pined' for him while he was seeing other girls. They think she'd missed out on a lot of fun by staying chaste. Not that she hadn't tried. Her parents had arranged her engagement to someone else before him, but it didn't go anywhere. Not when she kept on comparing him to Mitsuru.

Not her proudest moment for sure. But she couldn't help it. She had fallen early. If she hadn't met Mitsuru, hadn't loved him so young, maybe she could have explored more.

Still, she has no regrets. She preferred to think that she landed her true love on her first try, rather than fumbling through relationships before meeting 'The One'.

And now, they've been living together for four months, intimate lovers for six. There was no hesitation on her part when he asked her to move in, they've known each other since they were kids. It was just a natural next step for them to take.

Kokoro glanced at the clock hanging above the vanity mirror and was startled to see that it was almost seven in the evening. She had little time left and concluded her bath quickly.

She blushed again as she stood before the full-length mirror. She had air blown her hair dry, and kept it in a single loose braid. Slowly she shed her bathrobe and slipped on the black thong.

_Good lord._ She bit her lip as she looked at herself on the mirror. The thong has no crotch, and what sheer fabric it has on the front, had a long gap in the middle, exposing the cleft of her pussy. Nevermind the back, only a single string separated the cheeks of her ass. And that's it. A more scandalous piece of underwear she has never seen.

The babydoll has a light, sheer skirt that flowed below the bralette, parting at the middle, the edges designed to rest at either side of her hips leaving her abdomen and below it, bare. The cupless bralette framed her breasts and that's it, full exposure of her nipples and everything.

_Oh god._ She wasn't sure she could walk in it outside the bedroom, much less greet him at the door wearing only this.

If anything, the lingerie emphasized her nakedness rather than hide it. It was a combination of innocence and sin.

_I can do this._  Kokoro thought to herself as she unraveled her braid and began to brush her ash blonde hair. She held it back from her face with a black headband and let the long, wavy locks flow freely. No makeup except lipstick, Mitsuru has always preferred au naturel, then sprayed on a bit of subtle perfume. There was only one thing left. The sheer black thigh high stockings with lace.

Kokoro doubted she could wear stilettos. Too bad. They would have directed attention to her legs, which she knew without false modesty had drawn a man's stare more than a few times. She should have practiced walking in them before, but now wasn't a good time to try her luck. There's nothing more unsexier than a girl stumbling down on her ass.

The rest of the time was spent fidgeting with nervousness. She discovered her phone was missing, most probably left at the shop, but she had already prepared herself to change and go back for it. She distracted herself by playing online with her laptop instead. It was a game Mitsuru helped developed. One that kept them in touch throughout the years they've been apart.

She was on her way back to the bedroom after a drink of water when she heard the click of the front door lock. Kokoro froze. Now that the time has come, her feet suddenly refused to move.  _Oh god. Help me._

Kokoro leaned against the corner and looked towards the bedroom door to her left. To her right was the greater hallway that connected the front door to the main area of the apartment. A part of her wanted to run back to the room and forget the whole thing.

Gritting her teeth, she scolded herself for being such a wuss. Her fingers trembled as she took off the bathrobe she'd donned, and folded it before letting it land softly beside the wall.

Kokoro took deep breaths as if preparing for battle, not her lover. The realization she's being quite silly made her relax a little. She reminded herself that this was for him, not her. She can't botch it because she was too shy to walk naked out of the bedroom.

Her chin hardened with resolve as she smoothed the fabric into place and finger combed her hair. She can do this.

She remained hidden from view, standing on shaky legs and trembling lips while she listened as the door swung open, and then soft footsteps, followed by silence broken only by the sounds of shoes being taken off and finally the door closing.

That was her cue.

It's now or never. Kokoro inhaled sharply and stepped in front of the hallway.

"Welcome hom—"

She heard an ear-piercing scream that seemed to go on and on and realized it came from her.

For a timeless instant, the only thing that registered in her mind was the frozen face of her fiancé, his green eyes as wide as they can be, his jaw almost slack from shock. His briefcase crashed to the floor, the sound too loud in a hallway that has gone deathly quiet.

He wasn't alone. Two more men in suits stood behind him, she immediately recognized Futoshi who looked almost as shell shocked as Mitsuru, and she couldn't see the third man though that was little comfort.

"I'm so sorry!" She said in a voice that was both high pitched and hoarse at the same time, she was gone from their line of vision in the next instant, rushing back to the bedroom.

Mitsuru followed her before his mental faculty was even fully restored. Dear god, what has just happened? Did he black out? Was that just a mental breakdown brought by stress? It was so surreal.

"Baby?" He knocked at the door and tried the knob, it wasn't locked.

Kokoro was about to open it when the door swung open.

"Oh god." Mitsuru groaned as he stepped in. He didn't remember closing the door behind him, or how his knees threatened to buckle. "Oh, sweetheart..." And then even words failed him for a moment, as the realization came crashing down with the impact of a full body blow—She has dressed for him. She didn't know that he'll be bringing his friends home.

And now she's mortified to death. She was in so much distress, tears spiked the tips of her eyelashes.

"Oh god baby...I'm so sorry, I tried to call you but you won't pick up." She didn't resist when he pulled her into his arms.

"Not your fault. Not your fault." Kokoro said breathlessly, almost hysterically. "I left the phone at the shop...there wasn't enough time, I...I wanted to make sure I was here to greet you first thing when you came home."

Then she covered her hot face against his chest. "Oh my god, how am I suppose to face them now?"

"You don't have to." He said fiercely, there's no way in hell he's letting any of them lay their eyes on her. Not after what or what they hadn't seen.

She smelled so good, felt so good in his arms. Soft, warm and silky smooth. Oh god.

"Sweetheart...let me look at you." He almost groaned as he pulled away.

Almost shyly, Kokoro stepped back, she'd forgotten the sexy pose she'd practiced, could only stand there and allow him to inspect her 'surprise'.

She was his fantasy came to life. He didn't know how she managed it but she was sensuality and innocence in the flesh. "Sweet Mother of God." Mitsuru hissed as he took in the sight of her.

She knew that look, that consuming lust that made his eyes narrow almost into slits. It was a face she had rarely seen, one that should have sent her running. But dear god, when the inner bad boy comes out, she knew there's nowhere on earth she can run from him.

He will consume her soon, burn her alive. She could almost taste the heat and lust radiating from him.

"God, Kokoro..." His voice almost sounded agonized. And then he was pulling her close against his body, and nothing else mattered.

All he could do was feel and devour her as his hands roamed with possessive hunger over her body.

His hands gripped her hips and jerked her closer to him, even as another gasp parted her lips. He was hard. The full, pounding length of his cock pressed below her navel as he watched her with heated, undivided attention.

_The guests._  A vague voice somewhere at the back of his head warned.  _Damn the fucking guests!_  Yet he knew that wasn't possible, they had work to do.

Just a taste. Lord above, he can't go back to his friends without a single taste.

He kissed her as if he wanted to devour her whole...hungry, without finesse, almost crude and barbaric. And she didn't resist, just gave him more.

Just a taste, oh god, just one more fucking taste...

He cupped one silky smooth breast and gently squeezed her, unable to resist nibbling one pink nipple as he caught it between his teeth.

The soft, husky sounds she made was driving him mad, heaven help him.

"Mitsuru..." Kokoro gasped as he kissed his way down her neck, arching towards him despite the hesitation. "The guests..."

"They can go to hell." He muttered beneath his breath.

He stopped her next word with a kiss. "Hush. Don't think about them. Look at me...only me." His lips lowered to hers, claimed her, tugged at her lower lip as a low groan of need rumbled in his throat.

He licked her, slowly flicked his tongue over her lips as they parted, allowing his hot, hungry tongue inside, tasting her with heated demand.

She felt her heart rate spike.

"Look at how sexy you're dressed." Mitsuru breathed, his lips moving from her lips to her jaw, her cheek. "So hot, so fucking incredible." His hand slid down her stomach to cup the wet heat between her thighs. "Where did you get this sweet little thing?" He murmured his approval as he stroked her through the open crotch, gently sliding his finger between the folds of her pussy. "So naughty and cute."

She gasped as he leaned lower to brush his lips against the full swell of her breasts.

"You're so wet, sweetheart." His fingers probed deeper into the slit, gently stroking her slick, tight entrance.

"I want your mouth on my dick again." He shocked her with the blunt, carnal words. "I love watching you go down on me, watch you sucking the head of my cock again. God, it was so good, coming in your mouth like that, watching you swallow every drop of my cum."

His finger pierced inside her, sliding in deep, gently stroking her tight sheath as the heel of his palm pressed and rotated against her clit.

Kokoro flinched then arched her head. This was supposed to be for him...how did it end like this? With his finger, pumping, stroking inside her, pleasuring  _her_.

"Mitsuru...wait..." She tried to pull away.

He growled.

Oh lord. She knew better than deny him anything when he's like this.

She closed her eyes, shifting her legs wider, and a shivering cry left her lips as he used his finger to drive her crazy. Sliding in slow and deep, his fingertip reached high inside her, finding that spot, that sweet spot. And rubbed it.

"Mitsuru...It's so good." She ground her head against the door as she leaned on it for support, felt her knees weakening. "It's so good."

"So fucking good." He agreed. "You're so wet and tight around my finger, Kokoro. Move your hips baby, let me feel you grinding against my finger."

Dear Lord. He shouldn't talk to her like that, so wicked, so hot. She could feel her moisture flowing, soaking his fingers, her hips moving as she thrust against his stroking fingertip.

"That's my girl." Mitsuru groaned as she gyrated her hips, seeking more. "Drive me crazy for just a taste of this sweet little pussy..."

Kokoro whimpered, blushing hotly. "Look at me." Mitsuru commanded in a low voice. "Don't look away."

Almost shyly, she raised her eyes to meet his gaze. And she nearly melted on the spot. His intense green eyes that missed nothing, saw everything about her, every ragged breath she made, every erratic beating of her heart, the need, the lust that pulsed through her veins...it was like he'd stripped her bare to the soul.

"You feel so good around my finger, Kokoro. So hot and tight."

"Please..." She whispered, yet unable to voice what she wanted. "I ache."

"Tell me what you want." He kissed her panting mouth, making her groan when he pulled back too soon. Her lips sought to follow but he stopped her. "Which one's your favorite spot, sweetheart? This one?" He curled his finger and pressed against the front wall of her pussy. "Or the deep one near your womb that only my cock could reach?"

Kokoro blushed. Oh lord, how could he ask her such things? Was he asking her to choose one?

"B-both." She whispered shyly. It was true, she liked both his fingers and...cock inside her.

She wanted to hide when Mitsuru smiled wickedly at her. "Oh sweetheart...not enough time for both right now, I'm afraid."

He'd never gone to his knees for any woman before, but this was Kokoro, his girl. And he wanted to taste every bit of her.

"Let's start with this one first. It's easier to access." He kissed his way down her body as he spoke. Kokoro held her breath without knowing it, could only look at him as Mitsuru knelt between her legs and pulled her thigh over his shoulder.

"Mitsuru..." She whimpered, her fingers clenching against the top of his head.

"Sweet baby, let me taste you before I go crazy."

He pressed his lips against the luscious folds and had to frantically unzip his slacks to grip the base of his cock and hold back his come. Dear god, he almost lost it. He could feel it, building in his balls, throbbing at the head of his cock. Not once had he ever been this out of control, not even when he was still an untried youth.

He regained control after a few heated breaths. Then began to lick and suck at her soft flesh, loving her taste, the flavor of her exploded against his tongue and he was hungry for more.

"Oh god, baby your taste...can't get enough." He stabbed inside the tiny opening, felt her clench against the tip of his tongue, her fingers moving restlessly against his shoulders as she leaned back, allowing him greater access.

"Please..."

She couldn't voice the need, too shy to form the words, but he gave it to her. He gripped her thigh with one hand, pressed her legs further apart and gave her what she needed.

Kokoro screamed as he shoved his tongue inside her, fucked her with it and gently sucked all that hot, sweet liquid heat flowing from her.

She messed up his hair, though she tried not to...it was simply impossible, he drove her crazy with the wild flicks of his tongue, the hungry suction of his mouth as he sought and licked her clit.

_Shit._  He was going to come in his hand at this rate. He didn't want to come in his hand. He wanted to be seated high and deep inside her. Locked as deep as a man could get in a woman, filling her, marking her.

He wanted to brand her with his cum. That primitive male instinct urged, demanded that he marked his woman. He wanted to come in her pussy, her ass, her mouth, her breasts...mark her as his in every conceivable way.

"Inside me..." Kokoro gasped, her voice agonized. "Inside me please..."

Abruptly Mitsuru jerked to his feet and lifted her up. He wasn't sure what was sitting on top of the small buffet table that stood beside the door but he impatiently swiped it with his arm before he sat her on it.

He watched her face, her eyes as he hooked the back of her knees with his arms, spreading her legs wide open.

"Spread yourself, sweetheart." He ordered huskily, his eyes burning wild with lust. "Use your fingers, show me how much you want my cock."

Kokoro blushed, hesitated.

He rubbed the head of his cock against her clit and watched her pant, watched as her hand press against her stomach, then, shyly, hesitantly moved lower to where he tormented her clit with rapid strokes of his cock.

"Don't stop." Mitsuru urged her. "Use both hands. Open yourself to me, to my cock." He gripped her hips, her legs still draped on his forearms, watching her pretty fingers shyly obey him. Sweet Mother of God, so delicate, so slender, sliding into the top of her mound, stretching herself open to him.

She was so wet, soft, rosy pink flesh glistened with her arousal, silently pleading for him to fill her.

"Such a pretty pussy, opening for my dick. Wider sweetheart...fuck yes, that's my girl." He positioned the head against her entrance and pressed in, a harsh groan escaped his throat at the absolute, pure pleasure just to feel her, just to watch her.

Mitsuru pushed deeper, almost smiled at the innocent wonder, the slight disbelief on her face as he massaged her sweet spot with the thick ridge of his cock.

"Oh my god." Kokoro gasped. She could feel the heavy wedge of flesh stretching her pussy, the fiery ache of his penetration blending with the sensitivity of the knot of nerves he'd exposed and tormented.

"Fingers or cock?" He asked again, looking at her with a wicked, carnal grin. He teased her, pumping her pussy with short, hard strokes, working inside her, rubbing her sweet spot as Kokoro struggled to keep her eyes on him, the pleasure was too much, she couldn't keep her eyes open.

"Can you feel how small and tight you are around my dick, baby?" He asked huskily as he leaned down to kiss her. "Right now your body won't let me go deeper, and I won't force you."

He bit her lower lip then soothed the sting with his tongue.

"But later...I'll stretch this sweet, little pussy, I'll go beyond and take more than what you're ready to give." He pressed against her as if to emphasize his point. "You're mine. Your body, your lips...your pussy. All mine. I always take what's mine."

"Yours." Kokoro whispered back, then cried out as he pressed against that sweet, sensitive knot of nerves, drawing out her pleasure.

"Come for me Kokoro." Mitsuru whispered huskily. "Let me feel your pussy squeezing tight around me. Let me hear more of your sweet little cries."

"Oh god, Mitsuru!" Kokoro gasped as she clung to his arms.

"That's it baby, surrender to me. Give me everything."

She arched her hips, her eyes open and vulnerable as she bared her soul, her inner self. "Take me..." Kokoro whispered, her voice almost solemn. "Take all that I am." And surrendered herself as Mitsuru pressed his cock deeper, claiming her, accepting her gift.

Her pussy clenched around his invading flesh as she entrusted herself to him, giving him all that she has, crying out his name as her orgasm exploded from the inside out.

"Oh, baby...sweet baby." Mitsuru groaned as he watched her come apart in his arms. Her sweet pussy contracted around his cock, he could see and feel each tiny movement of her pink flesh as she caressed him, squeezed him so exquisitely.

Sweet, decadent heat filled her womb an instant later. His hips jerked in short bursts against her as he shuddered with his release. He called her name in a harsh, almost agonized groan as his cum spurted inside her, deep and hot, filling her, sinking into her, until it became part of her.

Breathing heavily, Mitsuru rested his cheek against her shoulder, careful not to overwhelm her with his weight as they remained in that position until their muscles protested.

"God, how can I leave you now?" He whispered as he kissed her neck one more time, clearly reluctant to let go.  
A quick, hard fuck wasn't enough, no matter how satisfying it had been.

"We have all night." Kokoro whispered, stroking the sensual curve of his upper lip.

He muttered something beneath his breath, then groaned as he watched his own cum slip from her pussy as he left her body. The sight almost made him lose it.

"Later." Kokoro promised as she knelt before him to suck the last drops of cum from his cock.

"Baby..." Mitsuru groaned as he tried to pull away but helplessly arched his hips closer instead. "You keep doing that and they'll wait outside until the sun goes up."

A soft laugh escaped her, then reluctantly released him. She used the soft cloth of her lingerie to wipe him. "Shower?"

"No time." He groaned, though his green eyes darkened at the offer. He had to get rid of their guests first.

Mitsuru straightened up and fixed his clothes. His dark hair was badly messed up, and almost impatiently he brushed it back to some semblance of order. "Should have cut the damn thing already."

"It needs some trimming." Kokoro agreed with a smile as she looked up at him with bright, blue eyes.

He looked like he wanted to kiss her, but both of them knew where that would lead to. Kokoro stepped to the side instead as Mitsuru reached for the doorknob.

"Sweetheart?" He looked back at her as he paused at the threshold. "Use the toy." He wasn't sure he'll have enough willpower to restrain himself, or have enough patience to gently prepare her.

Mitsuru turned away before his control collapsed completely and he simply consigned his friends to hell. "I'll get rid of them soon. Wait for me, baby."


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two.

Mitsuru found his friends drinking coffee in the kitchen. They've known each other since he was in Junior High, they first met online while playing a game, then later, collaborated on an MMORPG they've built from scratch. But it was only when Mitsuru left his hometown Mistilteinn, for the university in Cerasus that they all met in person.

Goro and Hiro were the eldest in the group, they've graduated over a year ago but their friendship outlasted college, and are now working together again on a new project, an expansion of the original one.

FranXX Online, an MMORPG that became an instant hit was the brainchild of Hiro, their main programmer. Mitsuru was tasked with the world-building graphics and battle animations. He would have loved to design one of the monsters they've named Klaxosaurs, but that one was Hiro's forte as well as character designs. Goro the blond with eyeglasses and Futoshi handled the user interface and debugging. A fifth member, Zorome who was absent, was working on the music and storyboard.

APE Interactive purchased their first project and has hired them to work on the expansion. Of course, they now have more manpower than just the five of them, but they handled all the major decisions.

Mitsuru smiled as he realized they have busied themselves and set extra plates on the table for dinner during his absence. A familiarity born from their college days as roommates. Goro took one look at him and just gave Mitsuru a knowing grin. Futoshi continued snacking on the brownies Kokoro had baked for dessert. Hiro had arrived too.

"Guys, I can't stay long, do you mind discussing while we eat?" Hiro smiled almost sheepishly at them. "I promised Zero Two I won't stay out late."

"That's fine." Mitsuru said.

"Mitsuru is about to throw us out anyway." Goro said teasingly, then looked at him. "You can assure your lovely wife that I didn't see a thing." He said, his eyes dancing with mischief. "And I mean it. Much to my regret, Futoshi was standing in front of me, all I got was that scream that almost shattered my ears...wait, I think I can still hear ringing."

Before Mitsuru could tell him he wanted the subject dropped, Futoshi spoke. "Tell her she has nothing to be ashamed about. She has a most beautiful body."

His fist almost flew to hit the other man, but Goro was quicker. He deflected Mitsuru's forearm and the right hook missed Futoshi's jaw by an inch.

Futoshi paled and looked bewildered at the same time. Unsure what just happened, it was so fast.

"That's your free one." Mitsuru bit out through clenched teeth, his eyes narrowed with contempt. "Never discuss my wife this way ever again. Is that clear?" It didn't matter that they weren't married yet, in his eyes, she's already his.

"Calm down guys." Goro said, "Sorry, I started it."

Mitsuru blew out a breath, "Let's just drop it." He tapped Goro's shoulder in silent thanks for preventing a full-blown brawl. He may have overreacted, but he's horny as hell, aggravated beyond belief. Futoshi had seen something that was meant for his eyes only, and he resented it. The other man made it worse by saying something so crude.

He longed for nothing more than to get it all over with so he could go back to Kokoro.

As with longtime friends, the tension slowly dissipated over dinner as they sat down and discussed the MMORPG they've been working on. By the time the meal was concluded, they're back to their old selves, brought together by their shared love for gaming. They have managed to accomplish their daily goals and put off the final adjustments for the next day.

Knowing that Mitsuru wanted them gone asap—he wasn't exactly subtle about it, Goro and the others didn't linger after a last cup of coffee.

-o-

As soon as Mitsuru left their bedroom, Kokoro tugged the black headband off her hair and headed towards the bathroom. The evening started in a disaster and not how she'd envisioned it. She should have known better than imagine she could ever take charge when it came to sex, Mitsuru took over from the moment he stepped into their bedroom...but she wasn't exactly disappointed.

She untied the lingerie that had cum stains and tugged at the strings that held her thong in place. Mitsuru had liked it. She had seen the pleasure on his face when he saw her properly the second time. It pleased her that her efforts paid off. She had been so sure she was going to pass out from the embarrassment.

She wondered if his friends saw anything. The fat guy may have. Kokoro shuddered, then refused to dwell on it any longer. What's done is done. She can't undo what happened.

Kokoro stepped in front of the mirror and examined herself for a moment. Aside from her swollen lips and the marks he'd left on her skin, she looked normal. Except for the wild brightness of her eyes.

She knew what was coming, no slow and easy loving tonight. It's going to be raw, primitive and rough.

An excitement that would have shocked her a month ago, raced through her veins. Much as she enjoyed his gentle lovemaking, there were times when she wanted the bad boy who shows up on occasion but otherwise kept under leash. Too bad.

There's a time for making love and a time for...fucking. There was no other way to describe it, Kokoro blushed slightly as she did her business.

As she showered, Kokoro mentally went through the contents of her underwear drawer. She's reluctant to put on the black babydoll again. Not that it'd matter to Mitsuru, it's his cum after all, and he's more likely to rip and damage something that didn't fall apart in two seconds flat. But she has no other similar attire to wear.

The hot shower made her drowsy, and without a set time to expect Mitsuru's return, she decided to go for a quick nap without taking off her bathrobe.

Kokoro was startled awake about an hour later, and quickly scanned the room to check if he's back. She was alone, but someone had pulled the covers over her and there was a tray of food at the table beside the door.

That was really sweet of him. She was touched by his thoughtfulness.

Her meal concluded and she had freshened up, Kokoro marched into the walk-in closet which was just beside the bathroom. The light came on as soon as she stepped in, briskly rubbing lotion on her skin as she walked. She really should expand her collection of sexy lingerie, the black babydoll was the only one, the rest are virginal nightgowns in pinks or whites.

Mitsuru had gifted her some, then tore them from her body in his excitement. None has survived without some tearing or missing a pair. Could she perhaps mix and match instead? Argh.

Then she remembered that her friends had gifted her some naughty articles of clothing for her 19th birthday, her first one celebrated with a real boyfriend. She had been so embarrassed she had thrown them in the darkest corner of the closet.

Her friends must be crazy. Kokoro groaned inwardly as she checked the items one more time. She had dug them out of a bottom drawer and yes, they're still the same the first time she checked, she wasn't seeing things. All of them were either the crotchless, cupless kind or just plain weird looking black leather ones with small silver spikes. What on earth was the designer thinking?

In the end, she picked the least scandalous from the bunch. This one at least have bits of lace, the rest were just embarrassing yards of strips that covered absolutely nothing.

Kokoro looked at her reflection as she wore the lingerie, still cupless and crotchless, but at least this one doesn't expose the cleft of her pussy. Curiously she looked at the accessories that came with it. Two lacy cuffs connected to a choker with silver chains. The chains were long enough to let her arms hang at her sides naturally. The choker was adjustable with velcro so the fit was comfortable.

It looked kinda...kinky. Kokoro thought as she looked at the mirror, especially when she copied the pose of the model featured on its box. Was this how she's supposed to present herself? Hands lightly curled as if clutching the choker, arms coyly covering her nipples? It made her look like her hands were restrained at the collar.

But it was this, or the black babydoll, or the virginal nightgowns.

She was about to put away the box when she noticed a pair of what looked like silver bell earrings but with black rubber tips. She picked it up and tried to put it on, but it won't close. Curiously, Kokoro checked the box again and almost threw it to the farthest corner.

Nipple clamps. Good lord. Who would want to use something like that? It looked like piercings on the model and for one wild moment, Kokoro actually thought of trying it. It might drive Mitsuru wild or...turn him off. She bit her lip as she wondered what to do next.

In the end, curiosity won. Surely it's not too different from the nibbling Mitsuru was fond of doing to her nipples. Besides, she could always take them off if they're too painful.

Feeling naughty and daring for the first time, Kokoro read the instructions and tried them on.

It wasn't so bad, this one could be adjusted not to pinch too much...and she actually liked how they looked on her. Good girl turned bad kind of image. But she's still a wuss inside. She thought with a smile.

Kokoro sighed as she looked at the dildo set she'd kept in her underwear drawer. Mitsuru gave her the varying sized toys, hers to do as she pleased, but also help her prepare for him.  
She's a small woman, he's not a small man and he had always been careful not to shove his entire cock in her. Except on those rare occasions when he got...frisky, and when they do it rough, boy was he rough.

It was something that secretly bothered her. Shouldn't she be able to take all of him with ease by now? She was happy with their sex life, but sometimes she wondered if Mitsuru felt the same.

This was one of the few times she had wondered how sex with another man would have been. Would a different man be easier, or was she simply built small? Blushing with guilt, Kokoro dismissed her thoughts and focused her attention on the dildo set.

He wanted her to slip the toys inside gradually, starting from the smallest, to the widest, so she'd be nicely stretched and prepared and his hard penetration won't be uncomfortable.

Kokoro frowned...and then decided against it. Something she might regret later, but she'd never liked taking anything inside that wasn't his. Mitsuru will have to open and train her pussy the old fashioned way—with his cock.

-o-

Much as he valued their friendship, Mitsuru was glad to have the apartment to themselves once more. It had been a long day, but the night was just starting for him.

First thing first, he reminded himself—shower. It's so easy to just pounce on his girl when he'd spent the last two hours in virtual hell, thinking of her, of the things he wanted to do to her, his cock throbbing painfully beneath his slacks. Good thing he didn't have to get up from the table much while they discussed and worked.

He wondered if she's still asleep. A small pang of regret stabbed him. If she's tired, he'll have to let her rest, even if he's ready to burst his own skin from wanting her.

Kokoro wasn't lying on the bed anymore when he entered their bedroom. That eased up the dread that had been building up in his stomach. She's awake. But where is she?

"Sweetheart?" He called her, wondering if she's inside the bathroom.

"In here." Kokoro called back. "Closet."

"That's alright." Mitsuru said as he headed towards the bathroom, "I'll just take a shower."

He saw the black lingerie on the laundry basket and wondered if she's putting on a different one. The thought made him smile.

Mitsuru was a bit disappointed not to find her in bed when he stepped out of the bathroom in his dark green robe. He had secretly hoped to be greeted by the sight of Kokoro lying in bed, posed in something sexy, waiting for him. But the disappointment didn't last long.

He sat at the edge of the bed facing the walk-in closet door. She's still in there. Is the little sweetheart hiding from him? Mitsuru smiled. It won't surprise him, Kokoro was still quite shy with him. Hell, she still looked like a virgin, still looked as innocent as the night he took her virginity.

Except that a few hours ago, she had worn something so carnal and was going to surprise him at the door. God, where did she get that outfit? There were depths to her he still hadn't discovered. This was one of them.

Was she embarrassed about something?

"Come here Kokoro." He called for her. She will have to face him sooner or later.

The sound of soft tinkling preceded her movements. Bells? Then the closet door finally swung open. And the sight that greeted his eyes more than made up for his earlier disappointment. Hell, what he'd imagined was kid's play compared to this.

Kokoro shyly stood at the threshold of the door, long, slender legs encased in black thigh highs, she wore a different thong this time, no visible soft flesh, but the concealment only enhanced the eroticism... especially considering how little she actually wore.

Oh god. The sweet baby probably didn't know she was wearing a submissive's outfit. Not the hardcore stuff, but a tame, milder version of it. Cuffs and choker. She has surprised him yet again. She looked incredible, innocence and vixen combined.

"Put your arms down sweetheart, I want to see you."

Kokoro blushed and he thought it was charming that she's still so shy after all the times they've been intimate together.

And then the breath left his body with the force of a blow.  _Piercings?_ Oh god, did she really have her nipples pierced? When? Why didn't he notice before?

_No, probably nipple clamps._  He thought, calming down a little. He'd heard of them, but never tried. He racked his brain, searching for any other details that might be important. Something about not letting the user wear them for too long and certainly not overnight.

"Come here, baby. Show me what you got." He couldn't help the sudden huskiness in his voice, or the hard on that raged between his thighs. God, she's so hot, it was all he could do not to haul her in his arms and throw her in bed and just fuck her until they're both raw and aching.

The tiny bells at the end of the clamp tinkled with each movement, Kokoro smiled shyly at him as she slowly walked towards him.

"God, baby...do you know what these are for?" He asked her as he gently brushed the clamp. Kokoro gasped before she could stop herself, it was both pleasurable and a bit painful.

She shook her head, a bit confused by his question. "Body accessory?"

"More than that, sweetheart. Let me show you." Mitsuru whispered as he took her hand and pulled her close until she sat astride his lap.

"How long since you've put this on?" He asked as he licked one hard, tightened nipple.

"Not too long." Kokoro gasped as he licked her again, her fingers sinking into his damp hair. "About ten minutes..."

"Does it hurt?"

"Just...tender." She replied, compelled to meet his eyes.

"You like a bit of pain, Kokoro?" Mitsuru asked, he'd suspected but had never really talked to her about it.

Kokoro blushed, didn't know how to respond. "It's not really painful..." She began, "it's like a mix of both, hard to describe."

"No surprise there, sweetheart." Mitsuru murmured as he rubbed his lips around a pink areola. "The areas in our brain that perceive pain or pleasure are the same. Sometimes the lines are blurred."

He looked at her nipples, still clamped quite snugly. "Some say that pleasure is merely the alleviation of pain." He reached up to gently tug her nipple clamp. "Shall we find out if it's true?"

"Okay..."

He smiled encouragingly at her then looked at the clamp closest to him. He wasn't sure how to remove it, so he simply pried it open. Her nipple that had been squeezed smaller, tighter by the clamp returned to its normal size. Mitsuru dropped the clamp on the bed and simply watched her face.

Lust. Pure lust flowed through her veins along with indescribable pleasure.

"Oh my god." Kokoro gasped, looking at him with eyes that almost turned dark, her pupils had dilated so much.

"You like it?"

"It feels so good." She breathed, her cheeks turned pink, infused with heat. She looked at him like she wanted to devour him alive.

"Now the other one." He murmured, looking back at her with the same feral intensity.

He sucked her nipple into his mouth as soon as the clamp was free. Kokoro went wild as he tugged at her, nipped her with his teeth, prolonging the mad influx of pleasure.

"Oh god..." She almost wailed as she arched against his mouth, her body trembling from the incredible sensations.

Mitsuru groaned as he felt the rush of warmth between her legs against his skin and realized she came.

He cradled her as she rested in his arms, panting softly as though she'd run for miles.

"I liked it." Kokoro whispered a moment later. She straightened up and wrap her arms around his back as she nuzzled against his neck.

He smiled as he stroked her gently, running his hand over her thigh, her stomach, the soft swell of her breast. He tugged at the chain that connected her cuffs to the collar, making her look at him.

"You want to be restrained, sweetheart?" He asked quietly.

"Restrained?" Kokoro almost gasped, was he asking what she thought he did? Unbidden, images of girls in bondage, tied up, gagged, whipped, poured wax on played in her mind...oh lord.

"The restraints aren't meant to enhance pain, but to reduce it." Mitsuru whispered. "They're placed so you could go wild without fear of hurting yourself or me."

"Will it hurt?"

"No pain, sweetheart. The only pain you'll ever feel is the burn in your pussy from the thrusts of my cock. I'll never deliberately inflict pain nor let anything mar this soft, perfect skin."

"How do you know all this?" Kokoro asked warily.

He saw the jealousy that flashed in her eyes before she could hide the emotion. Mitsuru smiled and kissed away the tension from her lips.

"I did quite some reading on the subject." He told her, "And I asked a friend about it...a  _male_ friend." He added with a smile when she stiffened.

Kokoro relaxed visibly and she leaned more on his body.

"I don't know how other people use those restraints...but with us, if we ever were to use it, it's not to humiliate you or subjugate you."

"Rather, it's to make you feel secure enough to thrash about without banging your hand or feet against the wall, or..." his eyes twinkled with mischief, "or accidentally kicking me where it hurts the most."

Put that way, it does make sense. She couldn't count the times Mitsuru had to restrain her when she went wild in his arms at the height of her climax.

Most of the time he had to pin her down with his own body when she could no longer bear the intensity of emotions that crashed through her veins. She had tried to buck him off her, tried to crawl away beneath him once, but mostly the wild flailing of limbs as her body sought to cope with, to channel the raging sexual energy that's impossible to contain.

She might find being restrained enjoyable in the future, for times like this...This wasn't a time for slow, easy loving. No, that would come later when some of the edge was taken off. She was a need that was rooted deep in his soul, in the fiery rush of his blood. And he needed her now.

"I will have to study this first. Then let's discuss the subject again." Mitsuru kissed the tip of her nose. "There's no way I'm going to risk hurting you because I failed to do my homework." They won't need anything exotic to restrain her, one of his silk ties will do. But he won't compromise on her safety, no matter how tempting the dark side was.

"Time to enjoy my gift." He murmured as he stroked her thigh. "Stand up sweetheart, let me look at you."

Slowly Kokoro climbed off his lap and stood before him. His expression was consumed with lust. He gazed at her with a surfeit of hunger and emotion, green eyes glittered against the soft lighting, intense with unwavering focus.

"Turn around baby, show me that sassy ass. Damn, you're so fucking hot." He admired her naked backside for one, breathless instant before reaching up to stroke the smooth skin of her butt, then squeezed the luscious flesh with both hands.

"So beautiful..." He whispered, kissing the soft curve of her butt. "Put your hands on your knees and bend just a bit." Mitsuru said huskily as he untied his robe and pulled out his cock.

Trembling, Kokoro obeyed, leaning forward while she rested her palms on the front of her thighs. His fingers skimmed over her skin and gently touched her pussy through the open crotch, carefully slipping his finger inside, testing her readiness to receive him. Kokoro closed her eyes as a soft moan escaped her lips.

"You make me so fucking hard, Kokoro." Mitsuru pumped his cock a few more times, then placed his hand on her waist.

"Sit on my dick, baby." He reached down and grabbed her ass, pushing the cheeks upward so that she was spread wider, open and vulnerable.

He stretched and kept her open as the tip of his cock sought the entrance to her pussy. As soon as he had positioned himself, had breached the first inch through the tight opening, Mitsuru gripped her and pulled her down. Hard.

Kokoro cried out as she took him as deep as she could. The curve of her ass brushed against his groin. The silky ends of her hair tickled his skin.

"God, you're so tight." he hissed, his hands squeezing and releasing their grip on her hips. He reached for the straps of her bra and tugged, it came apart with ease leaving her naked except for the black thong and lacy cuffs. "You didn't use the toy?"

Kokoro shook her head and shivered when he growled low against her skin. "No matter." Mitsuru whispered, brushing his lips against her nape. "I shall take great pleasure in stretching this little pussy open."

He traced a hot, wet trail down her neck with his tongue, then wrapped both big hands around her waist, Kokoro gripped his wrists to anchor herself, knowing what's coming.

She leaned back her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes as Mitsuru kissed the side of her face. "Oh god, baby...you're so small..." slowly he pulled her hips down on him as he arched high against her, impaling her on his cock.

Harsh sounds escaped both lovers as her soft flesh parted, stretched and accepted him.

"Lean forward." He instructed, and then watched as he slowly lifted her off him, making both of them hiss and moan from the long, maddening glide of flesh rubbing against flesh as her pussy reluctantly released his cock. "You look so fucking incredible baby, so pink against me."

She cried out as he slammed her back down on his hard flesh. To be achingly empty one moment then abruptly impaled the next drove the breath from her lungs. Kokoro closed her eyes and arched her neck. Her long, wavy hair dangled down, a soft caress against his chest.

Mitsuru leaned forward to bury his face against the silky locks and began pumping into her with a brutal strength that surprised her despite the times he'd fucked her with the same ferocity before.

He stretched her impossibly taut, seeking more than what her body was ready to give.  
It was delicious. He was incredibly thick, almost thicker than her wrist at the base. Each time he forced himself back into her, she felt a brief flutter of pain followed by tingling, sharp pleasure.

Then Mitsuru lifted her off him completely, her pussy reluctantly released his cock with a wet, sucking sound.

"Turn around. I want to taste those nipples."

On shaky legs, Kokoro turned around to face him, holding onto his shoulders for balance then climbed up onto his lap, straddling his muscular thighs.

"Let me watch you." He whispered as he held his cock in place and Kokoro slowly lowered herself on him.

Both of them gasped as her flesh parted, the soft folds expanding, stretching, framed by the black, crotchless thong that drew the focus on the explicitly carnal joining of flesh.

This time Mitsuru bucked his hips as he yanked her down, and Kokoro flinched as he penetrated deeper.

He smacked her lips with a soft kiss, then closed his eyes as if savoring her warmth.

"I ached for this." Mitsuru whispered at her ear, then nibbled down her neck. "The feel of you, the taste of you. Your sweet pussy opening for my cock, gripping me and pulling me in. God, Kokoro...you feel so good."

Mitsuru captured a nipple between his teeth then bit into her flesh, and even as she whimpered in pain, she was arching closer, wanting more.

"I can feel you." His voice was a hard, delicious rasp, sending shivers over her skin. "Tightening around me."

She couldn't deny his words, she could feel herself squeezing him, her flesh tugging him so hotly each time he pulled back.

"It's…" she gasped. "It's so good, Mitsuru."

"Tight and hot." He agreed, leaning lower as her lashes fluttered closed. He brushed his lips over hers, then bit the bottom lip he loved so much. "Sweet baby...can you feel your pussy stroking me? Like a hot little mouth sucking me deep and tight."

She flinched then shivered as if he had whipped her. God, those words. They shocked her, titillated her, made her so hot.

He slid his hands through her long hair, forcing her head back and arching her chest forward. Her soft breasts bounced gently against his face, he kissed each nipple, sucked at one and then went to the other.

"Ride me, sweetheart. Ride me hard."

She curled her fingers into his skin, gripping his shoulders as she arched her back, offering him her breasts. He bit, sucked, and ravaged her nipples, then soothed her with slow, long strokes of his tongue. His groans mixed in with her cries as Kokoro picked a steady, fast rhythm.

She rode him with wild abandon, no room for shame or hesitation, only wanton surrender, her hips rising up and slamming down as the pressure built higher and higher.

His eyes followed her gaze down to where their bodies were joined, she couldn't take all of him, but it was close.

"Take it, baby." Mitsuru coaxed, giving her soft, biting kisses. "Come on, sweetheart. Just a bit more and you've got me to the balls."

She pressed her body down, tried to take him in, but her flesh still struggled to stretch around the broadest part of him.

"I can't." Kokoro moaned. "You're too big."

"That's not true, baby. You can take me." He wrapped his arms around her and stood up suddenly, carrying her with him. She gasped in surprise at his strength, then was rendered speechless as his cock kissed her pussy with one hard, upward thrust of his hips.

He bounced her once, twice on his cock making her squirm and whimper before sliding her feet back to the floor. "Go down on all fours."

Kokoro climbed up on their bed, knelt on the middle and hesitated, suddenly shy. This felt so...primitive, so raw. She felt the mattress sink lower as Mitsuru knelt behind her, then wrapped his arm around her waist. "Do it, baby, give me that sweet pussy, let me fuck you." He kissed her nape even as he gently guided her shoulders down against the mattress.

He kissed the curve of her ass as he tugged on her thong, releasing her from the last bit of fabric. He spread her thighs wider with his knees, leaning lower to lick her pussy.

Adrenaline arced like lightning through Mitsuru's veins. He was completely enthralled by the sight of the lush, feminine flesh, vulnerable, open for his invasion.

She was aroused, wet and swollen, waiting for him.

He had fucked her without mercy, without restraint, ruthlessly opening her with his thrusts until the tiny entrance gaped invitingly.

"Like this..." He whispered as he stroked her hair before running his hands along her spine. "I'm going to fuck you like this, Kokoro. You'll feel me deeper, thicker. And you will take every last inch of me."

She made a small sound as her hips instinctively pressed against him, inviting his possession.

"Good girl." Mitsuru kissed her neck as he mounted her—rough, raw and possessive like they were a pair of rutting animals, then positioned his cock against her opening and began to rub the head furiously against the soft folds.

" _Mitsuru."_ Kokoro gasped, her fingers clenching tight against the sheets, suspended between anticipation and trepidation as her pussy quivered, waiting to be taken, invaded, used and wrecked apart with his possession.

As if sensing her need for force, not gentleness, Mitsuru held her tight to him, pinned her down against the bed and made her scream as he slammed his cock into her pussy. Hard.

Kokoro flinched then cried out. "Oh god. Do it again. Make it burn!"

"You want it rough, baby. I'll give you rough." He hissed, licking the drops of sweat from her shoulder. "You'll feel me going in, all the way to your soul."

She gasped as he pressed his weight down over her hips, felt the hard planes of his abdomen graze against the small of her back. He sank his teeth against her shoulder as his hips heaved forward, pushing her pelvis upward at an angle that was almost unnatural, uncomfortable.

Kokoro clenched her teeth as her pussy burned, bordered between pain and pleasure.

Slowly he pulled back until he slipped out of her with a soft, smacking sound. He leaned down to kiss her swollen flesh and made soothing sounds when Kokoro protested.

"Have I stretched out your sweet little pussy enough this time?" He teased huskily as he licked the slick entrance, now gaping open from his ruthless fucking. "Let's find out, shall we?"

He parted the soft folds with his thumbs and fitted his cock to her opening. Kokoro didn't have time to tense, prepare or even take a breath. He rammed into her, knocking her forward.

"Baby, push back against me." Mitsuru ordered then groaned. "Just a bit more, Kokoro."

"Open to me. Let me take what's mine." He'd take her beyond the natural resistance of her body, where she never thought he could go.

The wet, smacking sounds of flesh slapping flesh filled her ears as he hammered into her again and again, raw, savage, until her body finally gave way, stretching around him, surrendering everything to him to the very last inch.

She was so tight he had to force his way in. His balls slapped against her mound, and he gave a shout of satisfaction. " _Oh god, yes!"_

The world became a wild blur around her. There was no pain, only him, only his furious, hard pounding, only intense, mind-numbing pleasure. Her orgasm crested and kept going as he rode her relentlessly, tirelessly, holding her in place as her body squirmed wildly as if seeking escape.

"Ah, fuck." Mitsuru groaned as she bucked and struggled in his arms. "Don't fight me, baby. Dammit, Kokoro!"

His big hands circled her waist keeping her in place even as her limbs continued to thrash against the bed. Her pussy, tender and hypersensitive as she came down from her orgasm protested as his cock continued to stroke in and out of her.

He pulled back and Kokoro cried out as his thick hard flesh scraped across her impossibly stretched tissues. Then he plunged back deep, impaling her with a ferocity that had her shivering on the edge of another orgasm and she went crazy.

"Holy shit." Mitsuru gasped. "Easy, baby."

He grabbed her hips as she bucked beneath him. She wanted more, less. She didn't know anymore. Harder, deeper. Faster, slower. She needed release...too much sexual energy thrummed in her veins, seeking outlet.

"Easy, baby. Don't hurt yourself." Mitsuru said.

She pressed her hips against him, grinding against his cock, teasing him, inciting him, tempting him to rip into her, silently pleading for release. He hesitated, sensing that she wanted him to be rougher, but he had to be sure.

"You want it harder?"

"Yes." Just a dash of pain, just enough pressure, and roughness to sting.

Mitsuru bent over her back, covering her body as he slipped his arms beneath her to grip her shoulders from her front, and began pounding into her. No pause, no reprieve. Just one continuous savage rhythm of deep thrusts. Her body shook with the power of his muscular body.  
Kokoro screamed his name, cried out for mercy, from the sheer electric rapture that imploded from her womb and traveled up her spine to the tips of her fingers and toes

"Fuck yes, scream my name!"

Her hands fisted against the covers, Kokoro didn't know how much more she can take. He was tearing her apart, ripping away her soul with each deep stroke, each hard thrust, with each pulse of pleasure as another orgasm hit her.

_Mitsuru! Oh god..._

She had unleashed the animal in him and god help them both. He was mindless, stroking, thrusting, almost punishing in the ferocity of his possession, seeking only to claim, to dominate, to own her.

Her slender fingers were balled into fists against the mattress as she tore at the covers. Her body shook with the force of his thrusts, and he gripped her hips, yanking her back to meet each one.

He didn't want it to end, tried to hold back longer until his balls ached fiercely. His dick was impossibly hard and screamed for relief. Mitsuru strained as if trying to go even deeper then finally let go. His entire body tensed over her. His release exploded with the fury of a storm, through his balls, up his cock then seared her with the hot rush of his cum.

He closed his eyes and bit back the cry of triumph as he spurted deep inside her body. The finishing mark of possession. It gave him a feeling of primitive exultation, a primal satisfaction to mark her like this.

Then he dropped his forehead to her shoulder, his chest heaving from exertion. He pressed his lips against her neck and gently kissed her racing pulse, a sharp contrast to the pounding, vicious force in which he'd taken her.

"Sweet Mother of God." He gasped. Never had anything felt so raw, so primitive, so absolutely gratifying.

Kokoro smiled faintly. Too exhausted to even lick her lips let alone speak, otherwise she would have agreed that it had been pretty damn amazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also posted in FF.net.


End file.
